Earth Bounded Once again
by ScaletShadow
Summary: It was thought that peace had returned to Nippon and all was well right?... WRONG! looks like evil is on the raise, and this time, Ammy is ready for it this time. Where will her adventure lead? and will be of Ammy and Oki later on? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Going back

Earth bounded once again

Chapter 1: Going back

A/N: Hello readers, it's me again. Yes, the one and only: ScaletShadow. Well, readers, I'm taking a break from Kung Fu Panda for a bit and decided to do an Okami FanFic. Hope you like. This is going to be an M piece. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Okami

* * *

It was a regular day Among the Celestial plain; Amaterasu was resting on her side, just minding her business, while whirling her furred Paw around a pool that was showing what was going about on the mortal plains. She was bored out of her mind and was using her index finger and drew random circle on the grass, watching them bloom, but just a disappear just a fast. The Sun Goddess was bored out of her mind.

'Only five days since I got back and I'm already bored out of my mind! *Sigh* Sometimes, being a Goddess just isn't worth it sometime.' She thought. As she was letting her mind wander, Amaterasu remembering her time back on the mortal plain. The sightseeing she did, the people she met, the children that petted her, even the plump middle age women that chased her away from her patch back in Kamiki Village. The Lupine Goddess only chuckled a bit at the recent memory of the time she had a week ago. Soon, her thoughts drifted to her annoying, egotistical, but very helpful inch-high companion; Issun.

'Issun... I wonder how the little "Artist" is doing now' she thought. Ever since she got back to the Celestial her comrades had always referred her either 'Mother Okami or Lady Amaterasu or Ama-Chan. And it was getting on her nerves.

'Not once, have I been called Fur ball. I'm beginning to miss Issun.' She thought. She remembered how angry he would get, hence his red aura almost ALL the time. Even his voice.

"Aaaaghhh!! YOU OVERGROWN FURBALL!!"

'Heh… I stand corrected, I miss him dearly, and Sakuya too. I wonder how she's doing as well… no doubt protecting Kamiki Village. Hmmm… now that I look at it, I can see why Issun fancies her breast.' Amaterasu thought. She picked herself up till she was in the sitting position and placed her furred hands at her collarbone and brought them downward running over her chest and furry breast feeling the fur brush past her paw pad finger tips and stopped there. She felt the texture and weight of them, even though they looked huge; she didn't feel huge. She just couldn't get the concept of why Men (Well… some men) in Nippon always looked at them and not the face. That and makeup as well. Not being one to judge but a few of her male counterpart comrades have also snuck glances.

"*sigh* oh well… I kind of like the attention anyways. *heh*Listen to me; I'm supposed to be a pure being, not wallowing in mortal desires… But, when I look at those who have families off their own, I can't help but feel a little jealous of the women though." Amaterasu said to herself unsuspectingly that one of comrades was listening to her speech.

"Really, is that true, Mother Okami?" asked a very familiar, feminine voice. Amaterasu wasn't surprised at all. In fact she was suspecting for Kabegami; The Wall walker, to find her.

"*sigh* Good morning Kabegami." Amaterasu greeted while still looking into the Mortal pool. "Is there something I can help you with? Because if it's about the bringing the morning to the land, it's already done." She replied.

Kabegami only smiled and was about to say something but noticed a heap of clothing that was next to her Mother.

"Mother, you're without your celestial robe again? This isn't like you at all." The feline said while taking a seat next to the Lupine Goddess.

"I always sleep without it and it goes the same for waking up without it as well." Amaterasu replied while dipping her paw into the Mortal Pool and twirled it around; causing it to ripple continually.

The Feline didn't like to see her friend in such a forlorn state and decided to try to cheer her up.

"I see… well I'm sorry you feel that way Ammy." Kabegami while placing her paw on her shoulder.

"Thanks… I guess. But Kabe let me ask you something." Amaterasu turned to look directly at the Cat Goddess. "Do you really think that all the Evil that came from the Ark of Yamoto was sealed away?" The Wolf Goddess asked.

"Of course, it is, we ALL saw what you did Ammy. We're all still very proud of you!" Kabegami said while pulling her friend into a hug. Amaterasu gave off a half-smile from the praise.

"Thank you Kabe, but…" She then turned to look away, "I still can't shake the fact that something is still out there, and it's lying in wait, biding its time." She said.

"Are you sure you're not sounding paranoid? I mean you just returned five days ago. You may still be tired." The feline said while looking into the Mortal Pool.

"No Kabe, I'm sure. I still get that feeling every time I look into the Mortal Pool. And every time I sleep, I keep having these visions of something Dark and Ominous just… waiting there… hiding." She said while lowering her ears.

"Kabegami never heard her friend sound so… serious before. So she tried something else.

"Well, I can't argue with that Ammy. But for now just put it out of you mind for the time being. But onto another more… interesting topic. I've notice that you've taking a liking to mortal. I believe this mortal's name was… Oki correct?" Kabe asked with a knowing smile. Amaterasu blushed deeply when she heard the Lupine warrior's name.

"sooo… you ARE attracted to him, I take it?" Kabegami asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh Kabe, he was absolutely Majestic!" Amaterasu said while cupping her paws together, and having her Black tipped tail wag repeatedly.

"Oh? Well then due tell." Kabe replied.

"Dear me, I never thought I would find a mortal so attractive in the last few hundred years. You should have seen him. The way he moves, it's so precise and accurate. And his agility and speed, Even I had a hard time keeping up with him, especially when we were fighting those twin Owl demons of the wind temple. Such Power as well. And his Fur, oh Gods his Fur! The Most beautiful thing I ever witnessed! The way how his Blue complemented his Red. Oh dear heavens. I never felt so attracted to him' to ANY mortal in fact. This is the first time that ever happened." Amaterasu said while cupping her cheeks, blushing a light pink.

"Wow, the holy Mother of use all, is falling for a mortal. That's a first." Kabe said with a smirk of her own.

"Don't give me that Kabe. I KNOW that you and others at least had a deep affection for mortal. Even if it was only for one night thought." Amaterasu countered, smirking herself. But Kabe didn't flinch. She only smirked wider.

"Indeed I did. And By us, he was **SO** good." Kabe purred out, while rubbing her tail at the distant memory. "Every now and again I check on him, and my kittens. Even though years have passed they passed on, but in the heaven where mortals go after they pass on, they're all still doing fine. In fact I even brought one to plane, even though it's against the rules, I just couldn't leave my little girl there. She's sleeping in my room right now." Kabe admitted.

"So you brought a Demi-God to the home of the gods, Kabe?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yes, I did. I just love her so much. I'm sorry for going against your rules." The Feline replied.

"It's alright. You posses something I don't. A mother's love." The Wolf Goddess said.

Kabegami could only smile.

"So, Kabe" she started "Who's the lucky cat?" Amaterasu asked with a smirk.

"Ah ah ah. That's another story, for another time. Mother" Kabe said. Soon she got up and left the Wolfess to her own thoughts.

'so, the cat ahs a family of her own, huh? Well. Good for her. But… still. That feeling I felt when I looked in the Mortal spring, Something isn't right. Something is there. But where?!' Amaterasu began to think long and hard, about that bad feeling she felt not too long ago. Over and over again. Until she came to one final conclusion.

"… I'm sorry everyone, but… I'm going back to earth. I have to confirm this for myself." Amaterasu said to herself while turning to leave. Little did she know that Yomigami; the restoration God, was hovering far above, listening in on her.

___

A/N: well there you have it. Even after returning to the celestial plains, Amaterasu is still the same as ever. But the whole 'impending evil' thing, Just won't quite! Looks like she she's going back to earth again.

Well, I hope you liked it so far. Next Chapter is going to be with… ISSUN!! I can't wait. Till next time, Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2 Departure and Returning

Chapter 2 – Departure and returning.

A/N: Hello One and all. I SO, SO, SO, SO, So sorry for the neglect of this story. I just have so much going on and basically, I forgot^^; Any ways with out further ado, I will let you read to you heart's content. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Okami.

The Promised day had finally come, the day, which Amaterasu left the land of the Gods, and returned back to the mortal plains.

Normally in any normal God's position this wouldn't be allowed. But for Ammy, well, rules like that don't apply to the Wolf Sun Goddess in any form.

Now, standing at the Origin mirror that led back to the mortal plain. She looked back to see that the other Thirteen brush Gods were there to see her off. Every one of them, but one of them had a worried look on their face and the other was wearing a serious one.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Lady Amaterasu?" asked Moegami.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to confirm this for myself." Ammy said while going over the things that she would need. "And don't worry; I'll still perform my job. Don't you worry about that." she added while smirking.

The other Gods and Goddess let out a soft sigh of relief, but it didn't escape the Lupine Goddess's ears.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked turning around to face the others. They all looked at the Mother in response giving fake worried smiles.

"W-what do you mean Mother Amaterasu?" asked Yumigami.

"Y-yeah we didn't think that you would go back to just to play around or anything." Itegami added

A four way temple mark appeared on the side of head, and she gritted, and shows off her teeth in an angry grin. At the quick flick of her wrist, with an ink covered index paw finger she drew a circle completely leaving a trail. She added a small dash on the top right of the circle finishing it off. And in a puff of smoke; a cherry bomb appeared out of thin air.

The others became jaw dropped at what she was doing, but the one was more worried was the rabbit.

Amaterasu kicked the ticking sphere towards the rabbit, and just as it was about to make contact, Yumigami hopped out of the way, and just as she did, the bomb exploded, leaving behind colorful confetti and the traditional Japanese symbol for bomb.

The others just looked stupefied at what just happened.

"Are you, ALL of you accusing ME of shirking my duties? You ought to know me better than that!" Amaterasu barked.

"We do Mother, we do. But during your travels five days ago, you mainly goofed off and didn't get done what needed to be done." Nuregami replied.

Amaterasu now had a blank look, and just scoffed, "Ah, details, details." She answered while waving her paw back and forth, in a non-caring tone of voice. The others just wore a plain expression, knowing that'd be the answer she would give like always.

"Hey, don't you all worry. I'll still do my job, and besides… I still need to confirm this." She stated dully.

The others just nodded at that last statement, know not to question her once serious was said.

"There. All set and packed." The Wolf said, brushing off her paws.

"Do you have everything you'll need for your trip, Lady Amaterasu?" Asked Tachigami.

"Yep, all the things I'll need. I've got my Solar Flare Reflector, my Tundra Bead Rosary, my Thunder Edge Glaive, a Traveler's charm and A LOT of Holy Bones." She said while wagging her tail and picking up her bag.

"More Holy Bones Lady Amaterasu, You should cut down on those, they're going to make you-" Kazugami started but stopped dead in his sentence when Amaterasu shot him a spiteful look that cut him off.

"Make me WHAT?" she asked while holding up her ink tipped finger readying to unleash another brush technique.

"Ah! N-nothing, I mean make you more… Beautiful." Kazegami said while, smiling nervously, hoping not to further entice any more negative vibes from the wolf.

"I thought as much." Ammy replied while stepping onto the plate of the Origin Mirror. Kazegami let out breath of relief; yet unknown to him; God of Wind, he actually let out a comment.

'That was close; I thought she was going to hear me say Fat' Amaterasu, let go a gritted, angered grin, while having a three pinged temple mark appear on the side of her head, but instead she just let out sigh and remained focused her goal, finding out what this Negative feeling she keep feeling for the last five days… and trying to find Oki.

"Alright this is it guys. I'm going now." Ammy said while facing the Mirror.

"We all wish you the Best of Luck!" Said the 13 Gods.

"Thanks guys. I'll need it. Well, here I go." Amaterasu used her ink dipped paw finger, and drew an 'X' mark across the Mirror, and in response it flashed brightly. "Alright, next stop, Kamiki Village." She said, speaking her destination. In response, the Light from the mirror flashed. And in that light, Amaterasu vanished within it. After the light faded, The 13 Gods' Mother was gone.

"May her journey anew, be safe and swift as the wind." Kabegami said while looking at the mirror. Kazugami paid no heed to the somewhat, saying. Just as she stood there, she heard a distant meowing sound. She knew that mewl anywhere and with that she took off to her daughter.

As the Other Gods and Goddesses departed, only one remained.

And that was Yomigami.

*Meanwhile*

After the transportation, Amaterasu had reached her destination: Kamiki Village. She knew that she was in the right place. That ever gentle smell of cherry blossom was in the air she was breathing. And from what she was looking at. Kamiki Village had changed.

Susanoo's house was bigger than five days ago, and there was a lot more training dummies than before. Some of them were sliced in half, and she picked up on the scent from those dummy and knew EXACTLY who they belonged too. The first scent was rather, husky yet; somewhat clean, similar to same scent five days ago… An imaginary exclamation marked appeared and in an instant, she knew.

"This scent…Susanoo." Amaterasu said in a reminiscent sigh. "That Goofball, Actually has changed, and in such a short amount of time too, Impressive." Ammy though with a smirk. She picked up numerous scents, just fly into her nose but she could decipher whose scent belonged to whom. But there was time for that later. She wanted to see everyone again.

Once, placed her foot paw on the grass, an afterimage of the Restoration God; Yomigami appeared before her.

"Yomi, What, did I forget something?" Ammy asked.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort, I just wanted to confirm something." He stated.

"Well, what is it?" she asked in a mildly ticked off tone of voice.

"About the… Other thing that you're here for, that's only one of the three things you plan to accomplish, isn't it.

"W-what do you mean?" Amaterasu asked, trying to avoid the question.

"You know very well, what I mean. You also plan to Conceive with this Oki mortal, are you not?" Yomi asked.

Amaterasu just sighed, and looked the Dragon right in the eyes. "Yes, I am. What of it?" She asked haughtily.

Yomigami just sighed, and shook his head. "I had a feeling you would. You do realize the backlash of this consideration if you continue with this goal, do you not?" Yomigami asked.

"I do. This is something that I am doing of my own free-will." Amaterasu stated firmly.

"Even, though you know that you will not be able to return to the Celestial Plain, until either you or your mate is depleted of the mortal life-force?" Yomi asked.

"If that's the price of what it takes to have a family of MY own, then so be It." she stated while clenching her fists.

Yomigami just chuckled in response. He was amazed at how steeled his Mother's resolve was. He only smiled. "Very well, then. You have my blessing. Also, I look forward to seeing my nephew and/or niece." He stated. And like that, he just disappeared. But she caught his breath on the wind. "Be sure to pick a good name."

And with that, he was NOW gone. Amaterasu just only let out a sigh. "I'll be sure to do just that. Now, to visit the others." She said. Just as she took another step; a light breeze whisked by her along with petals of I light cherry blossom color. Amaterasu immediately picked up on the scent of the petals and knew who it was coming to greet her.

"A casual entrance, as always eh, Sakuya?" Amaterasu said to the breeze. Just as Ammy utter the name, a being appeared out of the breeze and cherry blossoms and took shape of a humanoid, only floating.

Amaterasu got a good look at the being; see how she still had her ceremonial garbs since she restored the Guardian trees back to normal.

"Still as flashy as always, aren't ya, Tree Sprite?" Amaterasu replied with a sly grin.

Sakuya's eyes shot open at the familiar voice she thought that she would never hear again. "It can't be- I-is… is that you Ammy?!" she asked in a shocked tone, looking at the Lupine Goddess before her.

"The one and only" Amaterasu grinned.

Sakuya didn't wait a second more. She dove from mid-air and rushed over to the wolf and gave her a heartfelt hug, as if she's never seen her in ages.

"Amaterasu, I – I can't believe it, you came back!" Sakuya said while pushing Ammy back gently by the shoulders.

"What, you though I wasn't going to come back? You should know me better than that. I Love you guys too much to just forget about you. And what's with the tears, it's like you wouldn't ever see me again. I mean, I've only been gone five days Sakuya." Amaterasu said with a grin.

Sakuya now had a look of confusion. "Five day? Surly you jest Ammy." She said.

Now Amaterasu was wearing a look of confusion. "What do you mean? I was here five days ago. I remember that." Amaterasu replied.

"You don't know, Lady Amaterasu, you were gone Five Years." Sakuya stated.

"What?" Ammy asked, not believing the Tree Sprite.

"It's just as I said Ammy. You've been gone for five years."

"Ha…haha.T-this is just a joke right, a chance to get back at me for making fun of your clothing right?" Ammy asked. Clearly in denial.

Sakuya just shook her head no, causing the Lupine Goddess' eyes to go wide in realization.

"T-then you mean-" Amaterasu started.

Sakuya nodded her head.

"F-FIVE YEARS, How could this be? I clearly remember returning back to the Celestial Plain and staying there for five days. Are you telling me that is was actually longer than that?" Ammy asked.

"That's right. It's been five years since you left. And as you can see, everything here in Kamiki Village has changed, so have the residents." Sakuya said.

Amaterasu was still coming to terms that she really was gone for five years. But she took the part where everything in the Village had changed.

"B-but it's not ALL bad. Things changed for the better. A lot of good things happened while you were away." Sakuya added.

"Really, how so?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, have you seen Mushi? He's 13 now, a teenager. Can you believe it?" she asked in a joyous tone.

"Wait, Mushi?" she placed her paw above her calf and raised it to just below her breasts. "A teenager?" Ammy asked still in disbelief.

"That's right, he's taller, muscular, has a deeper voice, cut his hair, everything. All qualities of an adolescent boy." Sakuya said with a smile.

"I see. What of Mr. and Mrs. Orange, how are they?" Ammy asked.

"Still alive and kicking. You think they would be bed ridden by now, but it's the opposite. They have even more energy to burn. It's quite surprising." Sakuya said with a small chuckle.

"Mr. Orange was never the type to sit down. I can only imagine." Amaterasu replied. "What about Susanoo and Kushi?" she asked.

"You are not going to believe this but, they had a child!" Sakuya exclaimed

"No way!" Ammy stated while wagging her tail quickly.

"Absolutely." Sakuya replied.

"Wow, so much has happened while I was away. And Issun?" Amaterasu asked hopefully.

"Issun? Oh Ammy, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sakuya said with a smile.

"Try me." Amaterasu stated with a grin.

"Well if you must know, Issun has completely changed. He now more mature then he was five years ago. He's taking his Celestial Envoy duty seriously. Even his grandfather sees him as a different person, but he still acts like his old self every now and then, but that's not the surprising part." Sakuya said while folding her arms.

"And what exactly IS the surprising part?" Ammy asked.

"He doesn't fancy breasts anymore!" Sakuya replied.

Amaterasu's jaw dropped at the mention of using the words 'doesn't' and 'breasts' in the same sentence. "You're kidding."

"I kid you not, Ammy. He doesn't. I even offered him a flash and he just turned it down like nothing!" said the Tree Sprite.

"That's not the Issun I know. Whenever a chance comes around, he ALWAYS steals a glance or makes an obvious comment. Something isn't right. I am going to knock some sense into him." Ammy said while beginning to walk.

"Well, ever since he got himself a girlfriend, he's become more mature." Sakuya stated.

"Okay, now I'm really worried." Amaterasu laughed out. Sakuya chuckled alongside the Wolf Goddess.

After the laughter died down. There was an awkward silence between the two females, but Sakuya decided to tell Amaterasu something important, about the nagging feeling she's been experiencing for the last few years.

"Lady Amaterasu, There's something that I have to tell you. Something important. It's been bothering me for the last five years while you were away." Sakuya stated.

"I see, you felt it too?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yes. Wait, you know about it?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes, during my last five days on the Celestial Plain, I felt something negative suddenly surge. It's weak right now, and it's hiding somewhere in Nippon, and it's lying in wait. That's one of the three reasons I've come back to the mortal land." Amaterasu stated.

She and Sakuya were now crossing the bridge leading into the Village.

"I see, so you are aware of the situation and- wait one of THREE reasons, what are the other two?" Sakuya asked now intrigued.

"Well, my second reason is to find Oki. I really miss him." Ammy said while smiling and wagging her tail rapidly.

"I see, you must be really fond of this Oki fellow. And the third?" the Tree Sprite asked.

Amaterasu blushed and smiled happily. "Well, seeing as how I don't want my Children over hearing just yet." She whispered into Sakuya's ear and uttered her confession, ending it with a giggle. The Tree Sprite's eyes bugged out and she looked at the Wolf, and had shocked look.

"No! You mean to tell me that you plan to-"

"Shhhhhh! Not so loud, I don't want THEM knowing just yet." Ammy said while hushing the Sprite.

"Oh, Amaterasu. What could of possibly posses you to plan something like that." Sakuya scolded.

"Nothing. I'm just SO tired of being called MOTHER all the time and not really having a family of my own, and not having a husband to be with. Seeing all these mortals who have someone to have and hold, I know this sounds selfish but, I want to be held and cared for also." Amaterasu sighed.

"Ammy. I never knew." Sakuya said while smiling.

"Well, now you know. Anyways, let's go get the others. I'm sure they are going to be surprised." Ammy said while grinning.

"That they would Ammy, that they would" Sakuya said while tagging behind.

Okay, and with that, Chapter 2 is done. And just when you thought Ammy was just there to save the Land once more, she's also looking for a man. What are the odds? Anyhow. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Look forward to chapter 3: On the trail again. Till then, Laters^^.\/


End file.
